VirusStuck
by TrYpO-CuLrO
Summary: SBURB and SGRUB have ended, A terrible Virus has broken out and caused the dead to roam among the living. The only thing they can do is to fight against the walkers and restore civilization for the entire universe. . . .
1. Chapter 1: The Outbreak

There was blood everywhere. All sorts of varieties of colors and shades, The spectrum showing brightly on the buildings. They quickly ran past the unfortunate display, not wanting to see the blood of their own race. It disgusted them. Polka dotted pants were messily hanging over the high-topped sneakers that were almost too big. Next to them were a pair of regular sneakers with light grey jeans, not so neat themselves. Then a set of them came to a halt."COME ON YOU IDIOTIC FUCKING CLOWN WHY ARE WE STOPPING!? THE WALKERS ARE STILL AFTER US." Karkat's voice was litterally echoing through the abandoned streets, Though still muffled by the simplemouth mask he was wearing. "Well motherfucker I hate to break it to you, But screaming isn't going to up and help us in this-" Gamzee gestured around to the blood stains and just the fact that their whole city was torn down."-situation. If you just chill a bit maybe the walkers will motherfuckin walk on by." Gamzee reacted to this a bit more calmly than what probably should have been reacted for. "Well, FIRST OF ALL THEY WOULD'T JUST WALK PAST US YOU CUNTWAIFER! IM SORRY THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY SOME ZOMBIES FUCKWAD ! MAYBE IF WE JUST STAND HERE OBLIVIOUSLY WE CAN GET A FUCKING A+ ON THE CATEGORY 'BEING EATEN BY SOMEONE OF OUR OWN FUCKING RACE!'" Karkat huffed for air and looked back to the building, then changed his direction to glance at the mob of walkers about 30 or so meters away. "Well best friend, maybe we shouldent have motherfuckin wandered in this bitch-tits town in the first place..." Gamzee was right. Though he didn't look of it, He had plenty of survival tactics and one of them happened to be Zombies.

_Ever since the virus had spread, All hell had broken loose. It happened right after the end of SGRUB. The virus infected many trolls, including one named Aradia. Aradia had been the first one to be bitten. Even though she was already dead she did not want to become one of the walkers. She had forced Equius to throw her off of a 20 story building. Though Equius tried to talk her out of it and tried to talk her into amputating the wound and seeing if it would stop the infection, Aradia promissed it was already to late. After more argument from Equius on his behalf, She had already begun coughing up her lowblood spectrum. The blood leaked down her face and onto the floor, she couldn't talk well. Her voice cracked and made subconcious croaks and moans and wheezes. Equius had fallen to his knees in attempt to pick her up but she continued croaking and managed to croak out her last words. "Equ-ius Dear.. T-Thr0w me -0-0ff the side..." She breathed in heavily and released some tears as she tried to smile up at him, Even though it was taken away as she began to cough more "G-G0. D0 it. I d0-0nt wanT T0 Infec-t y0u." blood began to spew from her eyes instead of tears as they slowly rolled back into her head Equius hesitated but hugged her body strongly. He heard some of her bones crack and croaks of pain but he knew this was the last time he would see her. He got it over with and threw her off the building, He watched as she hit the ground and saw her horn crack when she landed on her side. Deep red blood exploded out of her crushed body as her hair flowed out almost elegantly up around her. Equius had cried that day. Royal blue never ceased to stop fuming from his blood shot eyes. He hated talking about it. Gamzee was always forgiving, "Motherfucker it wasn't your fault... You did the best for her, ya know? She wanted you to do it so you up and did it for her. Thats what I would have done... I bet she is thankin you right now up in that miraculous motherfuckin sky." _

_Equius had felt a bit better from that, despite what he said was "Lewd language." Ever since that day though, Equius had never been the same. He was quiet. He never spoke of Aradia or the virus. He insisted that he was making it up. He would snap back into the real world soon and he could give Aradia another hug sometime soon. Equius was starting to loose his grip on reality. He always wanted to be alone, and lived in the city, Which scared Gamzee but he knew the motherfucker was strong. He could pull through it all._

"HEY... HEY! KARKAT TO GAMZEE DO YOU FUCKING READ ME!?" He snapped his fingers impatiantly in front of Gamzee's eyes and that seemed to snap him out of his trance. "Heh, oh hey there Kark-" he was cut off mid- sentence. "LOOK IM NOT SORRY, BUT WE GOTTA GO. THE WALKERS ARE GETTING CLOSER. AND YOU WANTED TO PICK UP YOUR STUPID TAVBRO OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU CALL HIM." He ran ahead and Gamzee sighed, pulling his bandana over his mouth and up the bridge of his nose. You had to look tough to get through these  
days, In case you came into an encounter with any other trolls. "Im coming Karkat, we can't leave Tavbro waiting..."...


	2. Chapter 2: A trio is formed

Tavros sat in his hive, Everything was boarded up. The windows, the doors... Everything. Despite the sun starting to fall, All the lights were off to prevent any walkers from getting distracted. Even though their eyesight was poor. Tavros was hugging his metalic knees to his chest and shivering. His stutter had worsened over the few days with no contact to the outside world. Tinkerbull wasn't there either, He had flown away to get some things. But unfortunatly, had left right when the outbreak started. Tavros was shaking from fear. All he wished is that the walkers would stop moaning outside. He could hear them loud and clear. He wished he could peak out of the window, But he was afraid  
the walkers would see life and break down his door. He was just thankful for the fact that Equius had given him metal legs before all of this, Otherwise he would still be in a wheelchair and you can't even begin to think about surviving the walkers in a wheelchair.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the front door. Tavros squeaked quietly and stood up, reaching for his small gasmask that just stretched over his nose. He pulled it on and picked up his blood soaked lance. He hated having to kill what used to be trolls but when he had to, he had to. He cautiously and quietly sulked over to the door, looking through the peep-hole and became surprised at what he saw.

Then he heard a voice.

"Tav! Tav my motherfucker you in there? I can't stand here long tavbro there are walkers!" Gamzee was pounding at the door, almost desperatly. He looked beaten up. His bandana was white with a grey smle painted onto it, also different colors of blood. Tavros hesitated, was that really Gamzee? Of course it was! He was so ignorent. After a moments hesitation he started taking down the boards, which Gamzee seemed to hear because he let down his bandana, revealing his face.

"Tavros? is That you?" He looked behind him and saw multiple walkers sencing his presence. They began to slowly but surely slither to him. "Tavros! The walkers motherfuckin see me come on bro KK is with us!" Tavros ripped open the door, taking his lance with him for obvious reasons. "G-Gamzee!" His voice was muffled and ripped. It seemed a lot deeper pitched than usual and it cracked a lot. "Wow Tav you don't sound too motherfuckin good. Look, we can talk later, I know you can't run very well cause you havent gotten the hang of those miraculous lil' legs but we gotta go, The walkers are right there..." Gamzee pointed a few feet away from them at one and that startled Tavros as he began to run as well as he could. He found it odd that  
he couldent run in a straight line. Gamzee quickly caught up to them and they found Karkat not too far ahead.

"WOW GAMZEE, YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF AND THAT LITTLE BULL-SHIT" he gestured towards Tavros who seemed to sulk. "Hey man, thats not cool... Hes just like the rest of us motherfuckers, ya know?" "WELL YOU KNOW GAMZEE, I DON'T KNOW CAUSE I'VE NEVER FUCKED A MOTHER!" Gamzee huffed and took a deep breath,ignoring Karkat completely. "So Tavbro, how long have you been in that place?" "Oh, U-uh ever since t-the outbreak..." He scratched his head whimsically before he received a stare from both of them

"YOUVE BEEN IN THERE THAT LONG!? HOLY SHIT!" Karkat gave out a surprisingly rude scoff.

"Woah Tav, You know thats been for like a motherfuckin week now yah?"

"Oh-uh, Real-ly? It felt like only a few, uh, days..." he sighed.

"Tav... give your old motherfucker a hug" Gamzee gestured outwards for the hug and Tavros nodded and shortly hugged Gamzee. Tavros's breath was quickly knocked out of him as he got a tight squeeze. Gamzee picked Tavros up and continued hugging him, shaking him around in joy. But then he stoped."Tav..." He set him down "W-what is it Gamzee?" He didn't have time to retaliate as Gamzee lifted up Tavs shirt and looked at his stomach. It was sunken in, His ribs were poking slightly outwards and his hipbones were too. But just enough to be visible. "Tav! how long has it been since you motherfuckin ate somethin!?" He looked legitimetly concerned as they continued walking.

"Uhhh, A few days... W-Why?"

"Cause your all skin n' bones!"

"Oh..."

Gamzee was right, He pretty much was. Once he thought about food he heard his stomach grumble, which appariently Gamzee heard as well because he sighed. "Tav.. we need to get you some food. I mean, wow. I up and thought I was all hungry but appariently motherfuckin not. I ain't hungry no more." Tavros's eyes blinked slowly as he felt his stomach knot in protest of hunger and pain. "W-Well, That, uh, sounds nice but, uh, where would we g-get it?"Gamzee frowned through his bandana and replied solemnly and quietly, as if almost guilty. "Well... I know it ain't much... And I was gonna motherfuckin eat it later... But I have a lil somethin in Karbro's backpack" He made them all stop walking as he pulled out a small granola bar and handed it to Tavros. Tavros looked at it then back to Gamzee. "B-But Gamzee, I can't, Uh, Eat this..! Its yours! I don't want to eat your food..." He felt his stomach growl again which wasn't going to help his argument. "Tav, I can hear yo' stomich... Just eat it 'kay? I will find some more motherfuckin food." He took tavros's hand and placed the nutritional bar into his fingers grasp, Then he tightened Tav's fingers around it. "Keep it.. please." Tavros nodded a bit and blushed lightly. "I-...O-okay..."

He unwraped it slightly and kept walking, When the wrapper had been ripped apart, Tav took a small nervous bite. Despite the fact that he was starving...Litterally. He felt his tastebuds curl at the feeling of something apealing in his mouth and he took a huge bite this time, instead of a small petite one. Gamzee chuckled and Karkat scoffed. "YOU ENJOYIN THAT GRONALA BAR? YOU BETTER BE CAUSE I GAVE THAT TO GAMZEE YOU FUCKING DICKWAD MOOCH!" Gamzee glared at Karkat when Tavros shuttered nervously and when he swallowed his bite had replied with a stuttering, "I-Im sorry Karkat, do you want the rest... I, uh, I didn't really, know that..."

Gamzee continued to glare, deep into Karkats soul as Karkat became a little intimidated. He rolled his eyes and quietly kept on walking. Tavros spoke up again, seeing the scenario. "Gamzee? Is everything alright? I-Im sorry I-" He was cut off by Gamzee's voice.  
"Its all fine bro, no need to be sorry...Karkat can get dick out of his motherfuckin ass." He laughed and rammed Karkats shoulder with his elbow jokingly but only received a menicing look from the shorter troll. "Oh, Heh, A-Alright Gamzee..." He smiled, lifting his mask up a bit as his cheeks stretched in affection. "No problem bro..." He smiled back, but with his eyes.

"Now, we better pick up our pace. Its gettin motherfuckin dark and we need to up and find some shelter."


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

"Ugh... Im fuckin hungry...!"

Eridan was laying on his side in somewhat of a fetal position while he continued to complain to Feferi, who was sitting politely with her hands in her lap. Her mainly cheery attitude was starting to go away from the stress of hunger and the troll next to her that was complaining about every single thing. "Wwe havve no food, wwe havve no contact wwith anyone, wwe bassically havve no hope Fef! The wwater is poluted, so wwe can't go swwimin awway from this goddamn place, I just wwant to go hooome!" Feferi hit her head against the side of the wall she was leaning on, gently clacking her horns against the surface. "Eridan, complaining wont help! Don't be shell-fish!" She still used her fish puns, but she was starting to become more and more agrivated. "At least we have shell-ter, right? We can't have every-fin Eridan." She sighed and looked at the roof of the abandoned shed they had found. It wasn't the best hiding place on Alternia, but it would work. They even had a small little light bulb hanging from the ceiling! You really could'nt complain.

However, Eridan thought otherwise.

"But wwe could havve found somewwhere better!"

"Would you rather be a walker Eridan? Just be happy that we arent!" She exchanged a small smile, trying to cheer him up so he would stop complaining. "Oh, all right... fine." He looked around the small shack. There were plenty of weapons which was good, He just wished he could have said good-bye to his SeaHorse Dad. The prospect of never being able to see him again horrified him. Not only this, But he might not see him again because he cought the disease from the outbreak. Eridan shuddered, trying to get these thoughts out of his head. Feferi sighed "Eridan, Its getting late... lets go to bed."

"Ok Fef..." He smiled as she layed down on her side next to him, Having a recupracoon was making it really hard to sleep. Without the green slime surrounding them and covering their bodies with warmth, It was uncomfortable...almost unnatural. They werent used to it. After a bit of fidgeting and trying to get used to the feel of wooden boards instead of soft slime, They drifted to a soft sleep. They felt a bit better knowing that they had shelter away from the walkers.

-

Tavros sighed, they had been walking for so long... His legs ached! Despite the fact they were made of metal, He still had feeling in them. "Gamzee? W-Where are we?" he looked around, unfamiliar with the surrondings. "I.. don't motherfuckin know... heh." They both turned to look at him. "GAMZEE YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE WE WERE GOING YOU SHITHEAD!" Karkat literally screeched. Gamzee blinked slowly. "...Did I? wow, I forgot..sorry karbro. My brain is a little fuzzy. Havent up and had my motherfuckin slime yet today."

"OH FUCK, NO! WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T HA-"

Karkat was cut off by a voice. It wasn't a walker, It was familliar.

"Hey idiots! What are you doing here?" Sollux stepped out of his hive, which they had appariently walked right past. "GamZEE!" his voice rose in frustration, "YOU SAID WE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE WE WERE WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" Tavros looked at Karkat, trembling nervously from the loud noise A.K.A Karkat Vantas. "Uh, Karkat... you might want to be a bit quieter... The walkers might hear us. Sollux sighed "So what the fuck are you doing in a place like this?" Gamzee took a step towards sollux and just welcomed himself into his hive. The others followed but sollux kept rambling on about how you cant just walk into someones hive without asking, which no one but Tavros seemed to apologize for. "Either way, I have an extra lantern if you need it. Its dangerous to go out at night without one, And to be honest, Im a bit surprised that you made it this far alive." He rummaged through a few cabnits and pulled out a lantern. "Here, take it before I change my mind." Tavros chuckled as Karkat took it slowly. Tavros went to look at Gamzee but Gamzee wasnt there. "W-Where is Gamzee?"

Everyone looked around.

"OH NO..." Karkat dashed up the stairs to Sollux's recupracoon, and sure enough Gamzee was spooning slime out of it by the handfull. He lapped it up quickly, not even bothering to put it into a pie tin. Karkat yelled down the stairs "I FOUND HIM. HES GETTING AS HIGH AS A BAT" Tavros let out a nervous chuckle and followed Sollux up the stairs. Sollux was less than pleased. "Oh fuck, Gamzee! I sleep in there god damnit!" Gamzee didn't care. The more he ate the sloppier his motions became. His bandana was hovering around his neck so he wouldent get slime on it, however, he managed to anyway. He then lazily looked over to them all. He laughed awkwardly and stretched his hand out towards the light in the hive roof. "Wow motherfucker you have real shiny ligghttts" His voice was slurred as he lapped back at his fingers to get the slime off of it. "I feel so much better motherfuckers." He smiled, his teeth lazily potruding from his lip. He dipped his hand back into Sollux's recupracoon and watched the slime drip. He licked it back up, awkwardly and almost seductivly as his eyes narrowed and he focused in on Tavros. "Heyyy Tavbro." Tavros blushed a bit and pushed his mask up further on his face in a failed attempt to hide the chocolate tint now covering his cheeks.

"GAMZEE STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR HANDS AND COME BACK DOWN FROM THE CLOUDS YOU FUCKASS." He huffed. "WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER."

Gamzee slithered his way over to him, his hands still covered with slime as he held Karkats shoulders to keep him balanced "Hey, up and wait a minuteee..." His voice was stretched out and a bit more quiet. "Karbro, lemme see your backpack..."

"WHY SHOULD I EVEN BOTHER!?"

"Becauuuse I have an ideaa~!" He laughed into his friends collor bone and received a push from Karkat, causing him to stumble over and use Tavros's shoulders as balance instead.  
"FUCKING FINE! BUT GIVE IT BACK TO ME." Karkat handed over the backpack and Gamzee released his grip from the shivering blushing troll and took Karkat's backpack. He wandered over to the recupracoon and began scooping slime into his hands and putting it in the backpack. The slime had a tendency to last for a while. Why not save some?

"HEAVENS NO GAMZEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING" He hesitated before spluttering out a grumph "FINE. THE BACKPACKS YOURS NOW. WHOOPTI FUCKING DOO I HOPE YOUR HAPPY" Gamzee let out a laugh and his mind began to even a bit more out. "Thats all cool best friend, I can just keep all sorts of stuff in this motherfuckin miracle bag..."

"THATS A BACKPACK GAMZEE, SAY IT WITH ME, "BACKPACK"

"No!" Gamzee laughed again and earned a stern glance from Karkat.

Tavros spoke up over the clown who was currently in a fit of hysterics. "W-Well, I hate to, uh, interupt and stuff but, should'nt we find shelter?" Gamzee nodded and he stood up, getting sudden vertigo and falling over on his back. He laughed again and managed to squeak out a 'honk' when he fell. "Well, since Gamzee is having some...issues... and I would like some company concidering I have been alone for a while, I think I will just tag along." Tavros watched as Sollux's tongue bobbed in and out of his mouth when he spoke. He smiled "That would be great! I mean, The more the merrier... Uh, Right?" Karkat huffed and for once in a lifetime he lowered his voice "Fine, I guess." He huffed "We need some more people anyway."


	4. Chapter 4: An unpleasant surprise

"Well what are you waiting for lets go!" Sollux stared a bit blankly at his door. "If we are going to find shelter outside of the city we should probably go find it now!" The troll peared back at Karkat through his multicolored glasses and blinked slowly, waiting impatiently for a reply. Karkat hesitated, then sighed loudly And he lowered his voice a bit after receiving a shaken look from Tavros.

"WELL, Why can't we just stay here?" Sollux cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'Are you stupid?'. He huffed,"Because I am sick of living in the city, We need to get away from this hell-hole. Plus, The walkers are starting to notice that the lights are on!" Sollux gestured towards the window and pried open one of the blinds, just enough for his eyes to catch a glimpse. "Take a look." Gamzee, who was starting to calm down from his slime high, Slouched towards the blinds and took a peek. "Holy shit that aint good. Those motherfuckers are up and sencin' us." Gamzee kept it open for Tavros to see, But he just simply shook his head. "N-No, I think I don't want to, uh, see them... I mean, I don't really like them..." Tavros backed away in a bit of fear. Sure, He wasn't as weak as he seemed. However, the walkers really scared him senceless. "Alright motherfucker thats all cool bro, They are pretty fuckin horrifying."

Karkat wrinkled his nose in disgust, raising his voice again "I THINK IM FINE WITHOUT SEEING THOSE DOUCHEBAGS." Sollux broke in, "KK, You really need to lower your voice. The walkers might not be that great at seeing, but they are really good at hearing and smelling... Like Terezi." Sollux gave a mischeivious chuckle, obviously unsettling Tavros who didn't really think it was nice to compare her to the living dead. Sollux gave a small snort from laughing at his own joke as he sighed heavily, catching his breathe. "Well, We should probably go through the backdoor..." He turned off the lights before sliding open the backdoor and quietly directing everyone to follow him.

"just don't, make a noise..."

Gamzee whispered in reply, "Alright..." However,As soon as he said that he bumped into one of Sollux's shelves.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A NOISE!" Sollux whispered angrily as they all continued to creep out of his hive and into the habitat of the backyard. Sollux even shut the door...

They maneuvered inbetween fences, In order to keep out of the streets that were now filled with walkers. They seemed to come out at night, despite the fact that their sence of sight plummeted due to the darkness. Thats why you were in imediate risk of danger if you kept a light on, they could tell something was off. The four trolls reached the outskirts of town quite quickly, and sollux gave a signal for Karkat to turn on the lantern he had given them. "We should be safe with the lantern on...at least for a while." The lantern flicked on and gave Karkat's face an eerie afterglow. Tavros shuddered and looked away, earning a arm around his houlder from Gamzee, which made Tavros shiver a bit. Sollux groaned, "KK, we arent telling scary ghost stories turn the fuckin thing on full and hold it in front of you so we can see, will you?" Karkat rolled his eyes and held it in front of him, the light grew larger as they continued walking.

They came to a clearing and they spotted something off, "Holy shit is that a motherfuckin shed?"

"NO GAMZEE ITS THE SLENDER MAN!"

"...A what now?" Gamzee raised an eyebrow in confusion. The rest of them also looked confused.

Karkat sighed angrily "ITS SOMETHING THE JOHN HUMAN TOLD ME ABOUT JUST FORGET IT OK? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE BUT NEVERMIND!"

"Whatever you say best friend-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

Gamzee nodded "okay..." he whispered into Karkats ear, "Best friend..." He snickered and held back more laughter as Karkat looked like he was literally about to burst.

They approched the shed, taking down a few boards and opening it up. They sat down and to their surprise there was a lightbulb on the ceiling. Karkat turned off the lantern and shut the door behind them while Tavros relaxed and took off his mask. "Whew! T-Thats releiving! we have, uh, shelter outside the city now!" Karkat was re-boarding up the doors when there was a loud thud, causing Tavros to yell but Gamzee covered his mouth with his hand.

"WWHO IS IT AND WWHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?!" Eridan jumped to his feet, causing Feferi to jump up and squeak. She looked to the aquarius, "Eridan whats wrong is everyfin alright?" Gamzee removed his hand from Tavs mouth and rested it by his leg. It was so late at night at this point that the sun was starting to rise. Eridan plopped back down to his knees and his hands moved across the floor-boards to numbly search for his glasses. After receiving a small look of concern from Feferi she found them and unfolded them, placing the glasses in Eridan's hands. He grumphed and placed them on his face, resting them behind his fin like ears and letting his eyes focus into vision. He stood up again and examined everyone in the room...

One however, especially caught his eye.

"Hey fishface" Sollux grimaced.

Eridan snarled at him "And wwhat do you think YOU are doin here pissblood?" He crossed his arms prudely and huffed a strand of hair out of his face, keeping stern eye contact with the lowblood. "I could ask the same about you." Sollux said, putting a finger on Eridan's chest roughly.

Karkat sighed "OH FUCK THIS IM GOING IN THE CLOSET." He wandered into it dumbfoundly and just ignored the whole pried himself from Gamzee and stood up weakly. "H-Hey guys... I know you don't like each other... and stuff... But can we please, uh, set aside our differences? I mean, Its not really a uh...good...time..." Tavros sighed gently and heard Eridan reply.

"Wwell fine! I wwill just leavve! Im not goin to stay another goddamn minute here wwith Sol!"


	5. Chapter 5: When everything goes wrong

Feferi blinked slowly "B-But Eridan! The walkers are starting to come out because the sun is rising!" Sollux nodded, his lisp being heard as he said, "Listen I don't want to fuckin deal with you either but Fef there has a point! You should listen to her okay? It could be a lot worse!" Feferi smiled at the fact that Sollux stood up for her, but frowned again when she heard Eridans reply. "Say it don't spray it lowwblood!" This seemed to snap Sollux cause he put his fist on Eridan's hair and tugged it towards him, "You shut up right this fucking instant". He let go harshly and sat down on the floor next to Feferi. Gamzee spoke up, "Guys, Listen to our sis over there! She is motherfuckin speakin truth... So is Tav. I think all of you need ot shut the MOTHERFUCK UP and SETTLE DOWN!" Tavros jumped a bit when he raised his voice. Eridan rolled his eyes, "Fuck all of you im leavvin I can't stand another moment of this shit!" He walked out of the shed obliviously only to realize that Feferi wasn't lying,There were walkers everywhere! He became stiff, he couldn't move as they limped towards him. Feferi jumped up and screamed his name "ERIDAN. GET OVER HERE! OR THEY WILL GET YOU!" She lunged infront of him, breaking free of Sollux's grip when he tried to stop her.

"FEF!" He extended to stop her from jumping in front of him but it was too late. The walkers mobbed around her, grabbing her body and struggling to bite her until suddenly...

A high color of spectrum was let loose as a walker bit her neck, severing the major arterie with ease as she let out a pitch curdling scream. Gamzee clinged to Tavros inside of the shed and led them to the back as Sollux stood up, screaming a long string of insults and swears towards Eridan. All of this was happening so suddenly, All of this was so crazy... no... this can't be happening. Tavros began to cry, brown tears quickly forming and seeping down his cheeks. Gamzee put Tavros in his lap and held him close trying to comfort him the best he could. Gamzee was whispering into Tavros's ear but he couldn't hear what he was saying through all the screaming and cursing and moans. Tavros began to sob, Gamzee didn't want to let him go. "Tavros I have to go help fight them off. Stay right here motherfucker I know you will be fine! And If Im not, no... never mind that Tavros I will be fine...I promise." He gently kissed Tavros's cheek and stood up sharply, pulling up his bandana and grabbing his club. Tavros thought it was strange he had said his actual name. He was half expecting to be called Tav or Tavbro. But no, He said Tavros... And kissed him. What did he mean by that? He felt selfish for wondering, concidering Gamzee was risking his life as he just sat there. He didn't move though, he said for him to wait... So he would.

He saw Sollux dash towards Eridan, pushing him harshly on the floor and the seadweller hit his face against it, causing his nose and lip to bleed. A shade of violet surounded his face in a pool as he was pulled up hazily by Sollux, Eridan's glasses were cracked in one lense as they began to fall off of his face from the contact with the floor. "You killed Feferi... YOU KILLED FEFERI YOU UNGRATFUL BITCH!" He through a punch at Eridan, watching the violet blood splatter against the floor and wall behind him. Some of the blood dripped down onto Tavros as he continued to sob "s-stop!" he managed to stutter out between sobs, and Sollux looked down at the smaller troll in a bit of shame. Tavros sniffed and took a glance towards Gamzee who was beating a moaning walker with his clubs. He looked sincerely scary when he did that...He looked...Insane...

Tavros picked up his lance and tried to stand up, only to slip on blood and tears as he fell on his stomach, letting out a groan. Gamzee was becoming cornered by the walkers. He beat them off of Feferi and brought her inside the shack, boarding up the doors with boards and locks and leaving her in the middle of the floor as he wandered over to Tavros and fell to his knees. He began to cough through his bandana and he breathed heavily. Tavros reached his hand out towards Gamzee in spite of trying to reach him. Gamzee slithered his way over to Tavros and fell on his side by him, the hand that was clutching his shoulder fell limp. Tavros sat up and noticed a shade of indigo leaking through Gamzee's hand.

He had been scratched.

The closet door flung open "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HE-" Karkat's voice was cut off as he looked around at the scenario. "GUYS...WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" He demanded as he slammed the door shut behind him. He glanced at Feferi who had blood continuously leaking from her throat and her mouth. "...FEFERI. FEFERI FUCKING TALK TO ME. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE ALL OF YOU ALRIGHT!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" Feferi was breathing heavily, her voice becoming raspy due to the bite wound. She choked on her own clotted blood as she coughed harshly, coughing hard enough to spew more blood from her mouth. Her body was beggining to shut down. Sollux stood up, making his way to stand inbetween Karkat and Feferi. "She is gone... ERIDAN MADE HER A FUCKING WALKER. SHE HAS THE DISEASE! ALL BECAUSE OF ERIDAN." He held back tears from his multicolored lenses as he bit his lip, his two sets of long canines softening into the flesh and making his lip bleed. Karkat stared at everyone dumbfounded "...I...SHE...SHE GOT BIT?" He looked around once again and saw Tavros crying, Gamzee was by Tavros's side bleeding from the shoulder. Feferi had been bitten, Her blood painted the shack with a eerily exquisite color as did Eridan's. Eridan was up against the wall and his glasses were broken as they had been crunched by his side. He had been punched and blood was running from his nose and lip. Karkat's eyes widened in horror of the scene. He choked on red tears that were now painting his cheeks. "WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING!?" he fell to his knees, clutching his face in his hands.

"EVERYONE IS DYING FROM THOSE SICK FUCKS! EVERYONE! EVEN IF YOU WERENT BIT! LOOK AT ERIDAN! LOOK AT GAMZEE! THEY WERENT BITTEN BUT ARE STILL BECOMING HURT! WHY CAN'T I END THIS. I JUST WANT TO END THIS!" He cried harder and harder, Tavros joined him in unison, listening to his words while looking at Gamzee and Feferi's wounds.

Gamzee sat up and inched towards the wall, pushing himself against it roughly. He laughed silently as he grinned, his sharp teeth revealed as his head rested against the wall. Tavros looked to him, at least you didn't become a walker if you were scratched... Only bitten. It did get pretty infected though. "We have to kill her..." Gamzee's voice spoke up against the group. "WE HAVE TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL HER" His eyes opened again as he shambled up. He searched around the shack when his eyes spotted a shotgun. "someone give me that shotgun..." After no one moved for it he spoke again, "GIVE ME THE MOTHERFUCKIN SHOTGUN...NOW..." His eyes were off, something about them was just... off. It must have been the blood around the room, or the sound of everyones sorrow, or the feeling of having killed a former troll. Something just snapped. He wasn't even sober... Karkat hesitated before grabbing the gun and handing it to Gamzee. Gamzee loaded it with ammo, putting in one bullet only. He aimed between Feferi's eyes before speaking. "say your last words sister... THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE YOUR GONNA MOTHERFUCKIN GET!" He tightened his grip on the gun before hearing her spit out a attempt of talking.

"I...I..." she struggled to breathe.

"GET ON WITH IT MOTHERFUCKER!"

"I-m S-orr-y" she cracked out as she coughed up more blood.

Gamzee pulled the trigger and the loud noise of both screaming and the echo of the shot were heard as the bullet pierced her skull, breaking through with ease and destroying her brain. The motion in the pisces's body came to a stop. The blood kept dripping but her gills were no longer seaking oxegyn, her eyes rolled back into her head, her noises of the virus taking over ceased. Even more blood splattered across the room, onto the other trolls, on the ceiling, on the floor... Everywhere. Gamzee had killed Feferi.

Feferi was dead.


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies

The room was warm... A sudden warmth that had come with killing the highest blood. The higher the blood, genuinly warmer it was. However, all the trolls already knew this... And they were struck with lay in a crumpled heap at the floor, The fuscia spectrum surrounding not only her but the rest of the room and the trolls within. Eridan began to sob harder as he burrowed his eyes into the sleave of his arm. Violet leaking and mixing together with blood and tears. The walkers were pounding at the door, dying to be let in. The door was caving, they had to get out,

And fast.

Karkat choked on more tears, holding them back and biting his lip tightly. He sulked over to Gamzee who was the one who had done the job. Gamzee killed Feferi with a shotgun. "A strong blow to the head." He had remembered being taught. Karkat looked up at his taller, mentally snapped friend. "Gamzee..." Karkat said quietly, for his voice was cracking. Gamzee's eyes were red, unlike the deep yellow they usally were. He didn't say anything, he just stared down on Karkat. Tavros chose not to interfere, He was already scared enough and shaking. Gamzee smiled, quickly twisting it up into a grin "Hey best friend..." His lip snarled up and potruded his sharp teeth. Karkat had to admit, he was a bit frightened and when he went to say something, and stopped. Leaving his lip twitching. He awkwardly returned to Gamzee's gaze again. "WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY?!" Gamzee demanded, slinking his back lazily and over Karkats short figure. He glared down at the cancer, quickly bursting through Karkat's personal space. He was increasingly close to  
Karkats face and Karkat could smell his breath which made him cringe, Slime scent filling up his nostrils and causing him to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Karkat choked on more tears as Gamzee's eyes pierced his soul, looking straight into him and giving him overwhelming fear.

No one seemed to interfere with the scenario,Sollux was crying over Feferi's body. His secret crush was dead. How was he supposed to go on? Eridan was too self centered about how his life was going to end up, And Tavros... He was scared. To sensitive. Took things too personal.

Karkat put his hand on the side of Gamzee's face, patting it lightly. "shooosh..." He kept muttering quietly. Gamzee snarled his lips again, wrinkling his nose in rage. His eyes were wide. Karkat continued shooshing him. Gamzee breathed heavily, his brain was a mess. Tavros began to cry softly, more bronze staining the Karkat continued, Gamzee's breathing came down to a semi-normal pace. his eyes were shut as his body straightened out more. Though everyonce and a while he would open his eyes and snarl down at his friend. Karkat kept shooshing and eventually Gamzee returned to a bit of his old haze, though he was still a bit out of charector and his eyes were still red. He gave Karkat a strong hug, resting his nose into the colar of his shirt. Karkat hugged back, at least they werent going to die from Gamzee's insanity. Karkat pulled away and reached down to get the backpack, which still had slime in it. He handed it to Gamzee. "Do us all a favor and have some of that. We need to get the fuck out of THIS HELL HOLE!" Gamzee plopped down and sat cross-legged, Holding the backpack in his legs. He scooped slime out of it and dipped it into his mouth.

He almost immediatly began regaining color in his eyes as he became high. Even though he wasn't sober before, his mentality snapped from killing walkers, as did his mentality when he was parted from his slime addiction. Slime calmed him down, and Karkat knew this. Gamzee smiled, leaning his head on the wall until his horns bumped them. Sollux's weeping became louder as he began to shout "ARE YOU IDIOTS GOING TO IGNNORE THE FACT THAT THE WALKERS ARE GOING TO BREAK IN ANY SECOND? WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO!?" Tavros looked around the shack , eyeing his lance he picked it up and steadily paced himself to stand up. His body was weak, all of their bodies were weak... But Tavros was giving in. No sleep, no food, At least not for Tavros. His stomach crippled in protest of not being fed. He began to cough as the smell of blood, flesh and smoke all intertwined and filled the room with a gut wrenching smell.

He fell back down, causing a worried look from Gamzee who was still not grasping reality. Gamzee looked to the door while licking the rest of the slime off of his fingers. "man that doors doing some motherfuckin wicked shit" Karkat groaned angrily "Well smart one, THATS BECAUSE THE WALKERS ARE BREAKING IT IN!" Gamzee hesitated, making sure he was hearing that right. "...oh..." He sighed, realizing he was out of slime and he stood up, handing the backpack to karkat and kneeling next to Tavros. Karkat gasped lightly as Tavros yelped a bit, One of the boards holding the door shut broke off, leaving two left. Tavros was muttering things under his breathe as if they were the last ones to ever leave his mouth. Karkat swung open the closet, leaving the others confused.

Karkat moved a few things around and stared at the floor "SO THAT WAS WHAT IT WAS! " He gestured for the others to come closer as he pulled open a small handle, tugging on it as it lead to a underground shaft. "THAT ANNOYING THING I WAS SITTING ON WAS A HANDLE FOR A CRAWLSPACE!" Gamzee smiled, Tavros looked to sollux and back to the crawlspace. "Sollux...we found a way out, c-come on!" He coughed some more, struggling to talk at this point. Karkat stood up and gave an O.K for the others to crawl into the compartment as he went to talk to sollux. "WE KINDA HAVE TO GO NOW. I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL BUT WE REALLY HAVE TO GO NOW. THEY ARE GOING TO FUCKING BREAK THROUGH THE DOOR ANY SECOND!" Sollux caressed Feferi's face. The skin was soft, he was always longing to touch it. He whispered something into Feferi's ear and stood up, walking over to Eridan. Karkat stood impatiantly in the closet as Gamzee helped Tavros into the tunnel. Sollux was still struggling to get Eridan to follow them when the seadweller spoke. "Leavve me here."

"What?"

"I said leavve me here!" Eridan snapped as he looked at Fef's dead body. "I don't wwant to livve anymore."

Sollux frowned, Sure, he hated Eridan but he didn't want to see him die!

"Eridan listen to yourself! You arent going to die here come on!" Another board flew off of the door, causing Karkat to yelp "HURRY UP YOU GUYS IM GOING DOWN." Karkat did as he said he would and he jumped down the space.

Sollux groaned "come on Eridan... please don't do this." Eridan bit his lip and glared at the

Gemini. "I don't take orders from a fuckin lowwblood." Sollux bristled his shoulders and drew back his hand.

"Fine! Die here! Its unfortunate to see this happen to you though. Just remember before you die, I tried to be your friend. I tried and all you ever did was smack me around this way and that! So before you take advantage of my time, at least say your sorry because any second the walkers are going to break in here and eat your flesh!" He walked towards the door, but stopped when he heard a reply.

"...Im sorry..."

Sollux hesitated and turned around, sorrow painting his eyes. "Thank you." He shut the closet door behind him and crawled down the space, shoveling the weapons that were stored in the closet as well as the lantern. He turned it on and joined the others in the small compartment below the closet. Karkat was hugging his knees and Sollux sat beside him, sitting normaly with the lantern in his lap. Gamzee had pulled Tavros into his lap and was hugging him, which seemed to make the Taurus a bit more comfortable concidering he had barely any energy to do anything. Not too long after, there was a loud bang and a yell from Eridan. It was quickly drained out through moans and the sound of loud chewing. The scream continued for a bit but soon came to a halt, confirming Eridan was dead. "Holy shit..." Sollux grabbed his face and his body tried to cry, but he was dry of tears. Tavros however still had plenty in him. He cried into Gamzee's shirt, softly sobbing at the sound and thought of Eridan's death.

Now not only was Feferi dead, So was Eridan. The group was getting smaller...More were being claimed by the dead.


	7. Chapter 7: Its not the time for this

The scenario was quiet. The only sound was the loud breathing in the small compartment. Everyone was crammed tightly together. More sounds of the dead beings clawing away at the closet door were becoming more desperate as Tavros cringed, feeling a bit helpless. Everyone was shoved to the back of the compartment, the over whelming fear of the walkers finding them was pressuring. Everyone seemed deeply disturbed by this point... It was starting to get to them.

Tavros was the first to speak in a while. Asking a simple question, mainly to Gamzee who had him wraped up in his arms. "D-Do you think they will get us?" His bloodshot eyes looked up to Gamzee's, that were a little orange due to the lack of sleep. "Nah motherfucker we will be fine just lay your head down and get some shut eye..." Tavros nodded a bit and burrowed his face into the crook of Gamzees neck. He was scared to death right now, But Gamzee was there and made him feel safe. Sollux turned his head to the side, resting it on the floor in a comfortable position as not to harm his horns.

Karkat was staring intently at the wall, as if thinking about the images of the walkers, feferi, eridan, blood... All the blood. How he would never see the two highbloods ever again. They were dead. He repeated the word in his head. DEAD. Karkat bit his lip and looked back to his knees that were hugging his chest tightly. After a small sigh Karkat spoke up. "What do we do? They arent going to leave for a while..." His voice was strangly quiet. Gamzee looked to Karkat, "What do you mean?"

Appariently this was a stupid question because Karkat quickly scoffed "Well idiot lets think shall we?! They are gonna break into the closet eventually! We might be stuck here for days if not weeks! We don't have food, water, or anything else! We don't even have slime Gamzee! Whats going to happen to you? Huh!?" Gamzee sighed thinking about all of that. He was right...What happens when he didn't have slime? Even worse, What happens when they don't have food or water in general? What if everyone starts dying from starvation and dehydration? What if Tavros dies? No, He didn't even want to begin imagining that. Gamzee stirred from his thoughts when he heard a small stutter rise in what seemed like fear. "W-we are going to die down here arent we...? I don't know... uh, I...Im not sure if I want to die" Tavros swallowed hard, nuzzling back into Gamzee's neck as if it would stop the possibility of death for any of them. Gamzee shooshed into Tavros's ear. "Nah, We will be fine..." He played around with Tavros's hair a bit and rubbed his cheek. Karkat cocked an eyebrow at Gamzee and was met back with a glare of frustration for putting such a thing into the little guys head. Karkat looked back to the wall. "Well I hate to break it to you Tavros but yeah, your probably going to die you stuttering bastard. All of us are going to fucking die and it will probably be your fault "

Did he really just say that? Oh fuck no. No motherfucking way he is going to say that to Tav.

Gamzee felt Tav shiver against his skin and whimper a bit. He said something about an apology but he wasn't going to have it. He pulled Tavros up even further into his lap and looked at him. The poor little guy looked like he had taken a major blow...which he kinda had. Gamzee looked him straight in the eye and put his arms around Tav's shoulders, hanging them sloppily. Gamzee spoke, "Tavros, Don't listen to anything that motherfucker says... Its not your fault, And he dosent have any right to up and say such things ya know? I have faith in you man, You will motherfuckin pull through this... Okay? Don't listen to him, your fuckin amazing don't ever let anybody tell you you arent." Tavros looked down and began to cry a bit, which he was surprised he still had tears in him. "Thats a nice lie." He bit his lip and cried some more.

"Tavros... I aint lyin. Shit bro, I would never lie to you..." Gamzee perked up Tavros's chin, rubbing his thumb over his lips. He used his other hand to wipe away his tears. "Tav... I gotta tell you something." Tavros blushed, a rust color forming around his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "W-What is it?" He sniffed a bit and tried to back away but Gamzee refused to let him part.

"I motherfuckin love you Tav."

Gamzee looked deeply into his eyes, Tavros was a bit taken back by this remark, but felt his heart flutter at the same time. This wasn't really the time or place to be having moments like this but wow, who knew Gamzee could be so romantic? Karkat groaned "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Karkat angrily sighed and dug his face down again in frustration. "Gamzee you fucktwit! Just admit it you are both going to die! And I highly doubt you feel that way about him are you serious!?" Gamzee glared over Tavros's shoulder to Karkat and raised his voice a bit "Does it look like im kidding? How the FUCK would you know how I feel!?" Gamzee looked back to Tavros, softening his gaze. Tavros was really confused. He didn't know who to side with so he just stayed quiet, relaxing in Gamzee's hold. Gamzee spoke back to Karkat, "Why would you up and have any motherfuckin problem with it?"

"Because he is probably the weakest thing known to existence and the fact that YOU of all people would like HIM is just so fucking STUPID! At least in this place and time!" Karkat raised his voice a bit and Gamzee did the same back. The capricorn set down the Taurus next to him and smiled to him, then looking back to Karkat and ruffling his brow. "I don't think you have any motherfuckin part of my buisness. You don't tell me what to do or what to feel. Nor do you tell anyone else how." He slithered his way over to his friend and hugged him. "Why do you always have to be so up and motherfuckin angry Karbro?" Karkat pushed him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME GAMZEE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gamzee fell back down and glared up at the Cancer.

"What the motherfuck happened to you Karkat... I know some people have died but that is no reason to up and get mad at ANY of us! We can't help it!" Karkat smacked Gamzee's cheek, causing a indigo bruise on his face. "YOU HYPACRITE DON'T TELL ME HOW TO FEEL! I THOUGHT YOU JUST FUCKING SAID THAT!" Karkat tackled Gamzee and lifted him up to his face by the colar of his shirt. "LISTEN TO ME. IM SORRY I HAVE CHANGED BUT HAVE YOU REALIZED ALL THE SHIT THAT IS GOING ON!? YOU MUST NOT, SO MANY PEOPLE ARE DEAD! THEY ARE INFECTED NOW, BITTEN! UNLESS YOU HAVE A CURE FOR THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ON THE WHOLE SCENARIO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Sollux sat up ubruptly "will both of you just SHUT THE FUCK UP. WE DON'T NEED TO MAKE THIS MORE DIFFICULT THAN IT ALREADY IS." Karkat threw Gamzee back down on the floor causing the highblood to grimace. Karkat got up, sitting back down in the corner. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about any of this right now." Gamzee turned on his side, coughing from the air being knocked out of him. Tavros kneeled next to him and gently dragged him over to his side. Sollux glared at karkat "What the actual fuck Karkat? You just go to sleep, hopefully we can cooperate tommarow or even a bit later." Karkat took that as a threat and glared back to Sollux, but quickly took his advice and layed down on his back. Tavros put his hand on Gamzee's cheek, a bit concerned about the bruise. He gasped remembering the scratch Gamzee had received from one of the walkers. He looked at Gamzee and tried to talk to him.

"H-Hey Gamzee, P-Please if your okay, uh, at least say something. " Gamzee opened his eyes but they were slited and very out of focus. "Something?" He chuckled but began to cough again. He struggled to sit up but Tavros put his hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down. "No... Just... lay down..." He layed next to him, rolling up the sleave of Gamzee's tattered blood stained shirt, but it wouldent roll up. "Gamzee im sorry..." Tavros apologized but heard a reply of forgivness. "What are you sorry for Tav? Don't be motherfuckin sorry if you didnt do anything" Tavros sighed, but then Gamzee talked again, his voice hoarse. "Why does everything hurt Tav... why. I feel like I am so motherfuckin loose on reality and shit. I feel like im dying. Im not going too, I just... Nothing seems to calm me down. Im just here, and fuckin hurting like hell... Where have all the miracles gone? Where the motherfuck are they..." Tavros felt horrible for him. He wanted to make him feel better, but he didn't know how. He got close to Gamzee's face, proped up on his fore-arms.

"Gamzee? Uh, W-Where did you get that scratch? You know, uh, from the walker...?"

"Oh.. On my shoulder... Why?"

"I was wondering where it was, because, I don't want it to uh, be infected and stuff. And your sleave won't

roll up."

Gamzee smirked "god damn your so fuckin cute. Lookin out for me and shit." Tavros smiled, feeling his heart flutter again and blush spread across his face. "Oh, uh, Thanks?" Gamzee was totally out of it due to pain, but whatever made him feel better was what Tavros was going to do. Tavros blushed more realizing what he had to do. He whispered however, so the others wouldent get into another argument. Tavros whispered into Gamzee's ear. "uh, c-can you take off your shirt?" He was brightly blushing now and felt like curling up and hiding in his feelings. Gamzee smirked, "Well shit alright." Gamzee fussed around a bit and managed to get it off, however, it got snagged on his horns. Tavros helped Gamzee and put the shirt by his head.

Tavros bit his lip, looking over the planes of his torso, then realizing that Gamzee was watching and chuckling softly. Now Tavros wanted to curl up and die inside of his feelings. "S-Sorry..." He swallowed hard and his ears perked down in embaressment. He moved his eyes towards the scratch which was pretty gross. It was covered in blood and swollen. It had scabbed poorly and was becoming ripped again. Tavros sighed, then reached over for the backpack, looking around in it for whatever could be used as a bandage. After a bit of rummaging around Tavros found a piece of ripped cloth and opened one of the water bottles putting some water on it, just enough to gently dampen the cloth. He wrapped it up and tied it tight, but not too tight. His metal legs clanked on the floor a bit as he moved around, trying not to hurt Gamzee. There was a loud bang and it caused Tavros to jump in surprise. A walker pounded at the door, and now come to think of it that must have been one of the last ones because they didn't seem as desperate. Tavros shuddered and continued fixing up Gamzee's wound. He smiled "All right... im done..." Tavros blushed some more, looking at the tones in Gamzee's pectorials. Gamzee sat up, yawning a bit and cracking his knuckles. He smiled, ruffling Tav's mowhawk.

"Thanks Tavbro"

"No problem..."


End file.
